five_nights_at_gothamfandomcom-20200215-history
Intro
The Intro is the cinematic that plays upon beginning the First Night in Five Nights at Gotham. Script * COMMISIONER GORDON: Here's your overcooked steak, Croc. We can't have you starving. *explosion sound* * JOKER: Hahahahahahahaahahahahahah! We're out! We're out! We made it out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! * FIREFLY: You'll remember me, right? * JOKER: Ah, come on, Gar. Fine. * FIREFLY: Hehehehehehehehehhe, Gotham's gonna burn! * RIDDLER: Will you stop paying attention to him and get ME a ride out of this hectic asylum!? * JOKER: Just a moment, Ed. * RIDDLER: No one calls me that. * HARLEY QUINN: Now, let me get out of this cell...oh, there's a password. Will you help me out here, Mr. J? * JOKER: You're supposed to help me, not the other way around! * TWO-FACE: Joker! LET ME OUT!!!! * PHONE GUY: Hi, Commissioner Gordon. * COMMISIONER GORDON: Hello. And please, call me James. * PHONE GUY: Alright, James. I would use the telephone, but then I wouldn't be able to see in here. Uh, these cells are empty. And they have holes in the walls. Who were in these? * COMMISIONER GORDON: Let's see, that is the Joker's cell. * PHONE GUY: Joker. Of course, he made it out. You know, you really need to work on the security in this place. * COMMISIONER GORDON: I've thought about it. And this is...I think that's Edward Nigma's cell. * PHONE GUY: I do not like him. He tried to kill me unless I gave him 1000,,000 dollars. * COMMISIONER GORDON: And I believe that that is Harleen Quinzel's cell. * PHONE GUY: I don't like her either. She abducted me when I defenestrated the Joker. * COMMISIONER GORDON: And that is Harvey Dent's cell. * PHONE GUY: The guy with the split personality and the coin? * COMMISIONER GORDON: Yes. I'm going to need to take these hooligans down. Especially the Joker. *cut to a car with the text "HAHAHAHAHHAA" painted over it and a green camper van with question marks* * JOKER: In the car. * HARLEY QUINN: Alright. * RIDDLER: Harvey! In the camper van! NOW! * TWO-FACE: Sure, Edward. * PHONE GUY: Someone just drove off! * COMMISIONER GORDON: I think that was our band of crazy criminals. I have to go. * PHONE GUY: Can't Batman handle this one? * COMMISIONER GORDON: You didn't know that Batman's taking some personal time after Bane broke his back. * PHONE GUY: Owwwwwwwwww. *cut to the Riddler's Camper Van* * RIDDLER: Can you give me back my bowler? * TWO-FACE: Fine. But only if you give me the coin. * RIDDLER: Alright. Now give me my bowler hat! * TWO-FACE: Sure. Can I have a drink? * RIDDLER: I'm an intellectually superior criminal, not a miracle worker. I can't get you a drink from inside the camper. * TWO-FACE: Get me some fast food then. * RIDDLER: Don't you realize that they would notify the police? * TWO-FACE: Alright, I'll stop nagging you. Give me my book. * RIDDLER: ARRRRRGGHGHHGHGHG!!!!!!!! *cut to the Joker's Car* * JOKER: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HAHHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAA! * HARLEY QUINN: You'll crash if you don't stop laughing. * JOKER: Alright. HAHAHAAHAHAHA! Sorry. It's just hilarious *chuckle* that *chuckle* we *chuckle* escaped HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!